


Wake up

by awesomemurphy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And I am not mad about it, Character Death?, F#ck yes, Hurt Magnus Bane, Is this the fun part of AO3?, Like big time Angst, Malec, Malec Deserves Nice Things, Malec has become my life, Sad Alec, The tags that never make any sense and is just a monolog from the writer?, emotional!?, i don't know you tell me, okay enough, well yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomemurphy/pseuds/awesomemurphy
Summary: He had spend so much time worrying what Magnus would do with his memory when he was gone that he hadn’t cared to think about what he himself would do if he was the one left behind. That reality hadn’t existed to him, not until now when it’s right infront of him.





	Wake up

”Please Magnus, Wake up” He whispered into the hair of the love of his life. Rocking his body back and forth as if the action would comfort the still body in his arms. ”Please wake up” Tears where streaming down his face and he hoped that once they hit the cheeks of his beloved they would magically make his eyes open. They didn’t. ”Don’t do this to me” ”Not now, please”

He moved the body in his arms so that he could look at the damage that was done. Blood. Blood everywhere. He could only send a tiny prayer to whatever angel that was listening that help would be here soon.

The call had been made a long time ago. For Alec it seemed like hours but in reality it had only been 10 minutes. That was still far too long for his boyfriends chance of survival as he is laying here bleeding to death. And Alec just being a shadowhunter with no knowledge of magic that could be useful in this situation was useless. Once again he cursed the indifference’s between them.

He squeezed Magnus’s body tight to his chest hoping that somehow his strength would find it’s way to Magnus. But it didn’t matter how hard he tried or how hard he hoped. Magnus’s beautiful yellow eyes where still closed. ”This is not how it’s supposed be!” Alec screamed into the wind. ”I was the one that was gonna go first” ”I am the mortal one!” He cursed at the wind and screamed until his lungs burned out. 

He had spend so much time worrying what Magnus would do with his memory when he was gone that he hadn’t cared to think about what he himself would do if he was the one left behind. That reality hadn’t existed to him, not until now when it’s right infront of him. What would he do if Magnus died? The thought made him look back to their short relationship, all the stupid fights and all the stupid insecurities standing in their way. He can’t let this be the end. What about the apartment they where going to share? What about all the cats on the balcony? He wouldn’t have gotten the chance to marry him. Or the chance to build a family with him. All the things he wanted. But only with him. Only with Magnus. 

A light disturbed his train of thought as Catarina stepped out of a portal. She took one glance at the scene infront of her before she quickly got to work. ”You have to help him.” You have to save him!” Alec was chanting the sentence like it was his only hope of sanity. And god knows that it was. Catarina’s hands suddenly stopped dancing. Alec shot his head up and looked at her. ”What are you doing?” Catarina’s face had gone pale. ”I can’t” A quiet whisper in the wind. Alec looked at Catarina who now looked back at him. ”I can’t save him” ”His wound is too deep and the poison has reached too far. Its too late Alec”A pause rose between them. A terrifying silence that was broken by Alec forcefully taking a hold of Catarina’s hand. ”You will take all the energy that you need. And you will work your magic as long as it’s functional until he opens his eyes” ”Do you understand?!” Catarina understood Alec’s feelings, she really did but… ”Alec if I take to much out of you, you might…” ”I DON’T CARE!” ”DO IT” Catarina didn’t waste any more time.

A cloud of blue pulsing energy surrounded them. It felt like they where floating. They probably where. Alec had only one focus and it was Magnus. One of his hands where holding onto Catarina and the other was holding onto Magnus’s, it was the only grip he had of sanity and he needed it desperately. He couldn’t let go. If he did he feared he would never get to see his beautiful man alive again. 

Suddenly there was an explosion of air. Everything got back to normal. No more pulsing energy between them making them hover from the ground. Alec’s eyes shot open and he looked at Catarina. ”Why did you stop?” He got no answer from her. She was too busy trying to not pass out. All the hope was gone. He desperately tried to think of a solution that could fix this. His mind was running a thousand miles per hour. Catarina was their last chance and now she’s passed out. Alec panicked. He saw his entire life shatter infront of his eyes. It was over. He now had nothing to live for. 

Alec fell into a hole of darkness. There was nothing left as he sat in a dirty alley with his boyfriend’s lifeless body in his arms. 

In his moment of self-destruction something brought him back. He felt a hand gripping onto his. He opened his eyes and saw the struggling form of his boyfriends arm trying to reach for him. Trying to get closer. ”Magnus?” He didn’t dare to believe it. Was he hallucinating? Then he heard a whimper and there was no doubt about it. ”Magnus!” He gripped onto his hand and brought his body closer. ”Magnus, Please” He was begging with a whimper and tears in his eyes. Magnus coughed and he had a struggle breathing but he was indeed breathing. And finally, glowing yellow eyes looked into brown ones and Alec could finally breath. ”There you are” He said in-between sobs. Magnus smiled tiredly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever uploading here. Be nice! English isn't my first language! (I'm Swedish) Give me positive criticism and feedback please. I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Sorry if I wasted your time haha.


End file.
